Inner Animal
by Soul0Reader88
Summary: Scott and Jackson have been Rivals since who knows when but... why did they start hating each other so much? and will something happen between the two to make them remember why? Romance is shared, and Hearts are broken and maybe even friendships made and destroyed? read and find out! -Alternate Universe- Rated M for future chapters. Graphic sexual themes and swearing.
1. The First Day

_**Author's Note: HEY people! i hope you like what I've written so far! :D and reviews will be much apreciated! also this is a AU (Alternate Universe) so characters may behave ooc. and the rules applied to transformation, and werewolves in general are placed in my own rules and beliefs so no flames on not having the right terms or not following the actual series because i'm not basing this off of the real TV show. **_

_**WARNING! WARNING! MALE ON MALE ACTION IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! repeat! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**Disclaimer!: i do not own any characters portrayed from the Series, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf and MTV! **_

_**Reading notes!:**__ '...' - thoughts_

"..." Speech

**Text messages/e-mail**

**Chapter 1- First Day**

The sun peeked in through the curtains, a crack of light flowing across the room. It trailed the floor, up the side of a bed and then over a tan muscular body, to the other side of the room. The teen turned and shifted positions from his side to his stomach. A mid aged woman with frizzy black hair in a pony tail walked into the frame of the door and leaned against the frame of the door. She was wearing scrubs, normal attire for her because she was a nurse. She sat and watched her son sleep a few seconds before shouting.

"Scott! It's time to wake up!" Scott groaned in disappointment. "Common Scott, you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you now?" He flew the covers over his head. The mother sighed heavily. Walked to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off the bed and the bare chest teen.

"Okay! I'm up!" he lifted himself with his arms and stared at his mother slightly irritated.

"Good. Now get dressed and ill have dinner ready soon." She walked out of the room with a smile. He watched her walk away and then flopped into the bed and lay there for a minute. "I don't hear someone getting ready for school!" Scott jumped out of bed and quickly stripped his blue plaid pajama pants and slipped on some boot cut jeans. He was half way putting a T-shirt on when his mom shouted, "Long sleeves Scott! It's going to be really windy out!" Scott groaned in annoyance and let the T-shirt drop to the floor, then found a white long sleeve he grabbed his brownish green hoodie and was about to walk out of his room when he heard his phone buzz on his night stand. _'almost forgot that…' _ Scott thought to himself. He grabbed is phone and looked at who the text was from and it was Stiles.

**Stiles: Hey man I'm on your street be ready in 2.**

"Shit." He cursed silently so his mother wouldn't hear. He raced out of his room grabbing his Navy blue backpack next to the door. As he raced down the stairs and sped to put his shoes on he heard Stiles honking.

"Scott who's that?" his mother shouted as she entered the doorway from the dining room to the living room.

"Stiles." Scott said. She crossed her arms.

"I was going to take you to school on your first day. I always do." she sounded disappointed.

"Sorry mom, not this year." Another couple of honks came. "Gotta go going to be late!" he gave his mom a peck on the cheek and flew through the door.

"Wait! Scott! What about breakfast!" Scott and Stiles were already gone in Stiles' jeep. She sighed and walked inside slightly upset she didn't get to eat dinner with her son like always. "They grow up so fast…" she spoke to herself.

)-(

"Hurry Stiles or we're goanna be late!" Scott was panicked it was 4 more minutes before the bell.

"I'm Trying Scott but there's no where to park!" Stiles was panicking himself.

"There! There park there!" Scott pointed to an open spot. Stiles was speeding closer when a Silver sports car pulled into the spot first. Stiles Stopped and pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Scott looked at who walked out of the car and it was none other than Jackson Whittmore. He walked out with his school bag on one shoulder and a big smirk of victory on his face. He winked at us and walked to the school.

After another few minutes Stiles finally found a parking spot and they both rushed into School. They were down the hall when the bell rang and they sprinted to their homeroom. When they got to it the door was shut and locked. They Stiles pounded on the door and window shouting "Open the Door! Open the door! Let us in!" while Scott grabbed his inhaler and took a few puffs of it. He had Asthma and whenever he did an excessive amount of exercise he found himself hyperventilating.

As Scott was catching his breath the Homeroom teacher finally responded to Stiles' yelling and opened the door. "Late as always you two, now get in here!" Scott and Stiles both walked in, "Scott in front of Whittmore in the back, Stiles up front." They both looked at each other but were shooed to their seats by their teacher."

As Scott went to his seat he watched as Jackson eyed him like a hawk, when Scott sad down Jackson leaned forward and whispered in Scott's ear.

"Well McCall, looks like I'll be having a lot of fun this year." He blew into Scotts ear which made him feel uneasy. The entire homeroom Jackson let Scott be and Scott didn't See Jackson all day long, which he was happy about.

8th Period rolled on by, Biology, and Scott was one of the last people in class.

"Good you're here. You must be Scott. Take a seat there, second table from the end on your left. Scott walked and as he got closer he saw Jackson was sitting behind him again.

"Well ,well, well, it looks like I'm going to have a great year this year McCall." Jackson whispered in Scott's ear making him Shutter a little feeling Jackson's breath on his neck. Throughout class Jackson was saying all these things to Scott that annoyed him, how he wasn't good enough, was pathetic, a worthless piece of shit who wouldn't get a girl. Jackson was bent close to Scott and Scott had enough of Jackson's Rude and Shitty comments.

Scott turned around and opened his mouth to shout back at Jackson but when he turned around neither of the two expected this. Danny who was an aisle across from Jackson looked over and shouted out loud, "OH MY GOD! JACKSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jackson and Scott both were wide eyed and speechless at what they just did. The entire class looked back and wondered what had happened.

"Well if the two love birds back there are done let me finish talking… now as I was saying…" the biology teacher continued while Scott and Jackson both hid inside their imaginary shells. Both embarrassed about what had happened.

'Worst first day ever…' Scott and Jackson both thought…

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED READING! I WOULD LIKE A COUPLE OF REVIEWS AS WELL! **_

_**if you want any specific pairings or any ideas on future chapters let me know :D **_

_**and YES THERE WILL BE WEREWOLF POWERS! **__**  
**_


	2. Bitten

_**Author's Note: So Scott and Jackson had a little action in the class room :D lol but aside from that! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALREADY! :o i didnt expect to get some so soon! haha :D well here is the Next Chapter!**_

_**WARNING! WARNING! MALE ON MALE ACTION IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! repeat! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**Disclaimer!: i do not own any characters portrayed from the Series, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf and MTV! **_

_**Reading notes!:**__ '...' - thoughts_

"..." Speech

**Text messages/e-mail**

**Chapter 2- Bitten**

"Hey, mom. Perfect timing! I was just about to call your cell, but anyways, I'm going to be hanging out with Stiles for a while is that okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm glad you're letting me know. Do you have your house key?" She sounded concerned.

"Yes mom… I have my keys. So it's okay?" he sounded slightly ecstatic.

"Of course Scott. Oh also, you'll need to cook yourself some dinner tonight, I'm taking someone's shift so I won't be home until late."

"Okay! Love you mom!" he waited for her response,

"I love you too Scott. Have fun and be safe." She said before Scott hung up the phone.,

"Perfect, now about what happened in Bio?" Stiles asked as he made a turn. Scott sighed. He didn't want to think about it. More like he was thinking who all saw, and did someone take a picture? "Well Scott? What happened? Because Danny sounded PRETTY surprised himself." Stiles stated.

"I-I… umm….W- well…. Uhhhh…." Scott stuttered. He didn't know what to say or how to say what happened. "Well Stiles…" he was extremely nervous breathing fast. Scott felt like his heart was going to just burst.

"Scott?" Stiles was worried, because his friend was sweating a little "Do you need some air?" he slowed the car down and parked at the side of the road. Scott opened the door into the fresh fall air. It was only 5:30 but since it was fall the sun was setting fast. Scott inhaled deeply. He cooled himself down and got back into the car. "You okay? Now you really gotta tell me what happened!" Scott sighed again.

"I… I k… ki.. k-kissed Jackson!" Scott Shouted out Jackson's name and he felt his face get really hot. He looked at Stiles and Stiles' mouth was dropped to the floor. "It's not that I did it willingly! No! We just… He... He kept saying shit about me in my ear and it was getting on my nerves! I turned around to yell at him but… yeah… we ended up … kissing…" Scott touched his lips.

"Well I hope he wasn't your first kiss." Stiles was trying to make a joke but… fact was Scott had never kissed someone before, and so having that mistake happen, Scott felt robbed.

"Yeah…" Scott was staring at the front, it was 6:10 and he was wondering where they were going.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" he quickly glanced over

"Where are we going?"

"Just around. Why?"

"Do you know where you're going?" Scott was feeling worried.

"Yeah! Of course I do…" Stiles didn't even know where he was going, he was just driving.

"Stiles, just turn back!" stiles slowed down and did a U turn and Started to drive back.

30 minutes had passed and Scott was amazed at how far out of town they were. He stared out the front when something flew past the head lights. Scott sat up straight and kept a sharper eye out. He saw something on the road up ahead.

"Stiles Stop." Stiles put on the breaks and slowed to a stop just 10 feet away from the looming figure. It was crouched low, and had glowing yellow eyes. Scott and Stiles both stared at it then it let out a loud growl and jumped onto the car.

"AAAHHHHH!" Scott and Stiles both Fled from the car and ran

Scott was running as fast as his legs could carry him, and he heard something chasing him, he looked back and it was running along the ground like a dog. '_is that a wolf?' _he thought to himself. He kept running. The giant wolf leaped off the ground and sniffed Scott. Scott sat still feeling the claws Dig into his pinned arms as the giant creature sniffed his hair. Scott had finally calmed himself down when he felt a large surge of pain. He screamed out at the top of his lungs to the wolfs horrendous bite. Scott kept screaming in pain even when the wolf release and ran off into the foggy forest. He watched it run away. He got up slowly and ran clutching his bleeding side.

"…ott!... Scott!... SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU!" Scott could hear Stiles as he got closer to the road. "Scott, oh my god man! Are you okay!" Scott clenched his teeth.

"Yeah…" he lied, "I'm Fine. I just tripped when I fell." Stiles nodded and went around the car. Scott lifted his shirt and saw the bleeding bite mark on his left side. He stared back into the forest with a pained look and then stepped into Stiles car where they drove off.

Scott entered his home. It was 9 pm and his mom still wasn't home. He went into the bathroom and grabbed their first aid kit. He stripped off his shirt and then unzipped the kit. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and some gauze and dripped some of the alcohol on the gauze. He held the gauze then pushed it against the wound and he cringed in pain. He rubbed every tooth mark and used a dry gauze to clean up a little. He then placed another gauze over his wound and wrapped some paper tape around his gauze. He then closed up the kit and bottle and then put them back where they were. He put on a clean white T, then he grabbed the blood stained gauze and then took out the trash. He came back inside, laid in bed and he fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Scott woke up and walked to the bathroom. He lifted off his shirt and began to unwrap the tape. He had taken off the tape and then lifted off the gauze.

**It's a little short i know! D: but SOMETHING EPIC JUST HAPPENED! REVIEW AND I MIGHT POST SOONER! ;D **


	3. New Girl

_**Author's Note: wooo finally updated! i just recently got back on the computer! so yeah! i hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**as a response to someone's review question! i wont name your name but the reason they left the car was because the wolf had jumped on top of the car. but if i didnt put that part in LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX THAT IMMEDIATELY! D: BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**WARNING! WARNING! MALE ON MALE ACTION IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! repeat! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**Disclaimer!: i do not own any characters portrayed from the Series, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf and MTV! **_

_**Reading notes!:**__ '...' - thoughts_

"..." Speech

**Text messages/e-mail**

**Chapter 3 – The New Girl**

Scott was shocked to his discovery. The Gauze was full of blood but there was no scar, no punctures. They were all gone. Scott stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. His eyes flashed yellow for a second. Scott blinked a few times and leaned in close looking his reflection in the eye. Nothing. So he just shrugged it off, grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and then hoped in for his morning shower. The dried blood dripped down his waist, down his waist and into the draining system. he hopped out and started to brush his teeth in his towel.

Scott did a final spit, rinsed his mouth and looked into the mirror. He wiped off the glass and stared at himself a moment. He noticed he was more defined than before. He had abs, and larger Pecs, and a very sexy and well defined V-line. He felt himself getting just slightly aroused at himself. I noticed and left the bathroom and into his bedroom. He closed and locked the door to his room and stripped the towel. He was semi hard. 'Should I, or should I not?' he didn't know if he should take care of it or not. He decided not to and put on a pair of red boxer-briefs and navy blue jeans. He grabbed a white T shirt and his brown hoodie. He grabbed his bag and looked at his phone for time. It was 6:45. A good 15 minutes before Stiles picked him up. His mom had off today so he decided to make her a little breakfast. He cooked sausages, bacon and eggs all at the same time. He popped some bread into the toaster and kept cooking. In 10 minutes he finished cooking and then his mom walked out into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight of breakfast made, a plate full of freshly cooked food. Scott took the toast out of the toaster and walked over and place a piece down on her plate of warm food as he spread jelly over his.

"Morning mom, did you sleep well?" Scott asked with a bright white smile.

"Umm, yes! Yes I did, did you cook this?" She was astonished that Scott could cook at all.

"Yes I did. Enjoy your breakfast" he grabbed his pack and was about to walk out the door.

"What about you, Scott?" She asked stopping him in his tracks.

"I already ate. This is the last piece of breakfast for me." He said raising it and taking a bite. She

gave him "**The Look**"**. **"If you don't believe me, then look in the sink! I'm kind of in a rush now! Stiles is here already!" to that note a car honked outside. She sighed and shooed him away. She took a glance in the sink and Scott was telling the truth. So sighed and sat down and stared at the plate, a gorgeous omelet, perfectly made bacon strips and a two juicy sausages and a golden piece of toast.

"I can't believe he made all this…"

)_(

Stiles and Scott actually found a decent parking space and strolled into their first hour on time. As he sat down the bell rang, and it kept ringing but… it was more of a ringtone. I looked around but no one was checking their phone and the teacher wasn't yelling at anybody. He listened more and he heard a beep.

"Mom?... yes… yes, yes I have everythin-…. Ugh I forgot a pen… yeah… I'll just ask one of my class mates for a pen. Yup, I love you too dad." There was a click and he heard footsteps. he listened to the teacher stand and stare at the class. He seemed like he was taking a layout of the land and then looked at his seating chart.

"Stilinski!" he shouted out to Stiles

"Y-yes sir!" Stiles was sitting in the wrong spot.

"up three seats and the rest of you back one." This was convenient, stiles was only across the aisle and one seat behind me. He was still a little startled to be called on. We sat in long tables that sat two people each. The one next to me was empty. I was sitting third seat, the row closer to the door. He waited until there was a knock at the door, he walked over and answered it.

"At last Mrs. Argent! Come in come in! welcome to my History class!" he shouted floating his hand palm out like he was in theatre. Scott looked at the girl, she had fair skin that had a light pink tone in her cheeks, she had an awkward stance and curly dark brown hair. She was beautiful. She did a small cute but shy wave. 'she smells amazing…' Scott thought to himself taking a large inhalation of air, 'Wait… she's across the room… how can I smell her?' he was confused

"Hi… I'm Alisson Argent." Her voice was soft, light and very shy, and it just made her even cuter.

"Alisson, there is a open spot by McCall, McCall raise your hand." He stared at Scott. Why did almost everyone use his last name besides Stiles and his mom? Scott raised his hand, Allison walked over and took the seat next to him.

"Hey do you have a-" she turned around and Scott had a pen out for her already. "Oh! Wow. How did you know I needed a pen?"

"Instinct?" he had a goofy grin that made Alisson giggle. Lydia watched from across the room at the two flirting. She made a disgusted noise and started to file her nails.

The day had gone by fast Jackson had just closed the door to his locker when he saw Lydia's face there. He groaned.

"What do you want Lydia, I have to get to class and screw with McCall." He started to walk away.

"I didn't know Biology was about having sex with other guys." Lydia teased.

"FIGURE OF SPEECH!" he growled.

"I'm only messing with you baby cakes. But there's this new girl in school and she already has a few admirers, Scott included." She said with a sly smile. Jackson smiled deviously.

"So McCall has a crush… this'll be fun." Jackson went to biology to mess with Scott about Allison while Lydia went to make a new bestie with the new girl.

Jackson slumped into his seat and leaned over the lab table.

"So McCall I hear you have a little crush on the new girl." Jackson whispered. Scott's eyes widened.

"How, how do you know that?" he darted back but pulled himself back. Jackson Smirked. "You just wanna mess with me so we have another kiss don't you Jackson!" Scott growled.

"Haha! No! That was Horrible! A dog kisses better that you can!" Jackson fired back. Scott growled he was getting irritated at Jackson.

"IF you two love birds would stop arguing I would like to get to our lesson." The teacher said. Scott turned around in his chair and Jackson sank backwards into his.

)_(

Scott laid in his bed thinking about Alisson. Her beautiful face and hair, how she glides against the floor as she walks. He smiled but then a random thought struck him. The image of him and Jackson kissing came to mind… Scott jolted out of bed questioning what he just thought of… he noticed he was slightly hard… why was he slightly turned on by the thought of kissing Jackson? Jackson was an asshole who just bullies everyone. So why was he thinking about Jackson and him kissing? Scott shook his head. He pressed his finger tips to his mouth… 'He stole my first kiss… the kiss I could have given to Allison…' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Jackson was in his shower, rinsing the sweat and cologne off his body while getting gel out of his hair. He was just enjoying the thoughts of what he and Lydia were going to do this weekend. But an image of Scott flashed through his mind. His eyes flipped open, he breathed heavily... 'Why the Hell is McCall in my mind?' he then thought back to when they accidentally kissed… he wondered why it felt so different than kissing Lydia or any other girl before her. "Knowing my luck that was probably Scott's first kiss." He chuckled to himself. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a smaller towel to start drying his hair. He got into his bedroom and started changing.

As Jackson slipped on some black boxers he laid in bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered to himself… every night he thought about this… 'Does McCall even remember why I'm so mad at him? Should I forgive him? No… no fucking way! But… should I tell him why I'm so mad? NO! if he doesn't remember what he did to me then fuck it… it means he doesn't care about my feelings… he never cared about me… no one does…' he always fought with himself in his own head… always saying "NO" he wondered why though… he turned sideways and pulled the covers over his almost bare body and a tear slipped his eye before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**so yes Jackson has feelings and some conflict is shown inside of his mind! WHAT DID SCOTT DO! YOU WILL NEED TO WAIT! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAA

so Reviews will be apreciated and even from Anonymous! And feel free to give me some criticizm or ideas on the next or next few chapters! :D


	4. Jackson

_**Author's Note: it's been a while since i've updated! wow! but here is Chapter 4! :D hope you enjoy! **_

_**WARNING! WARNING! MALE ON MALE ACTION IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! repeat! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**Disclaimer!: i do not own any characters portrayed from the Series, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf and MTV! **_

_**Reading notes!:**__ '...' - thoughts_

"..." Speech

**Text messages/e-mail**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Jackson**

Jackson woke up early, before his alarm even went off. He got out of bed and looked at the time. It was 4:47 am. He pulled his hands down his face and walked into the bathroom flipping on the light. He turned on the water, and splashed water at his face, rubbing the crummy yellow out of his eyes. I did one final splash and looked up at himself into the mirror. He stared at his bright blue grey eyes, they were dark and depressed. His face was long with sadness. _'when the hell did I smile last?' _he tried to smile genuinely but it looked funny and stupid. He looked away and cursed at himself. Why was he unable to smile? He shook it off and turned on the water. I hopped in and he didn't care that the water was cold. He then turned the knob and felt the water run down his chest, to his abdomen, to his hips and crotch. He could feel the water slide into the indents of his toned muscles and he could feel the change in temperature. He stood there letting the water massage his body. As he felt the water grow cold he turned the knob more. Images flashed through his mind. Stiles… why was Stiles on his mind? Stiles was dead to him… just another loser and waste of life. He had no purpose in Jackson's mind. _'I'll never forgive them… I'll never forgive him… he ruined my life… so I'll ruin his…' _Jackson thought of ways to make them pay. He wanted them to suffer for making his life so lonely and dead. He tried turning the knob again but it wouldn't turn anymore. He let the water turn icy cold cooling his mind and body before he stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his black boxer briefs. He tossed his boxer briefs into his hamper and picked out his clothes. A black v neck with a dark blue hoodie and ripped pale blue boot cut jeans. He heard patter on his window and pulled up the blinds. It was down pouring rain. Jackson had just finished putting on his Shoes when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his front left pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Lydia.

"What do you want Lydia?" he was monotone.

"Hey sweetie! I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and give me a ride to and from school today?" She wasn't asking. She was demanding. He's Dated Lydia for 3 years so he knows how she talks.

"Sure. I'll be there in 20." Jackson hated driving her around like a chauffer

"Okay! See you soon then babe!" she then hung up. He grabbed his keys and his back pack and got into his Silver Porsche. He just drove in silence and listened to the thunder and rain patter on his car. The rain was relaxing and calmed his nerves. He loved it when it rained. After about 15 minutes he texted Lydia. He drove into her driveway and honked. She walked out of her house locking her door. She had a pink umbrella, she wore a bright pink skirt, with a pink blouse and a magenta jacket. Jackson unlocked the door and Lydia seated herself. She placed her huge handbag on her lap and then placed the umbrella on the floor.

"Comfy?" Jackson asked.

"Mhm. Now let's go!" Jackson sighed and pulled out of her driveway. And a minute later "I hate the rain did you know that? It always ends up ruining my hair." His peace and quiet was ruined from her big mouth. She kept blabbing about gossip and complaining about things the entire 10 minutes to school. He stopped at the front of the school and she handed me her umbrella. It was routine for Jackson. He got out of the car and opened the umbrella. He walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. He held the umbrella above so Lydia wouldn't get wet. She thanked him, took the umbrella and strutted away. Jackson got back into his car a little wet and drove to an open spot. He parked and put the gears in park. Grabbed his bag from the back and put on his hood. He then opened the door careful not to door ding his and the other person's car and started walking. He noticed a paint chipped Jeep speed into the parking lot and knew who it was. Scott and Stiles. He stared at them drive around trying to find a spot to park in. He had enough entertainment so he started walking into the school.

)-(

It had been a long day and today Jackson didn't bother Scott. He wasn't in the mood to pick on him today. When the final bell of the day rang he leaped from his seat and Danny walked over.

"Hey man. I noticed you didn't bug Scott today. Is it the rain?" Danny was practically right on par.

"Yeah…"Jackson just sounded depressed and calm at the same time.

"You want to hang out today?" Danny asked.

"Sure. Meet at my place? Parents are going to be out all night and so you can probably spend the night." Danny stared at Jackson in pure shock. "What?"

"I'm usually the one asking if I can spend the night. First time you offered so it caught me off guard." Danny was trying so hard not to piss Jackson off. But Jackson just shrugged it off. He was just feeling extra calm today. Maybe it was just the rain. Jackson and Danny both walked out of the classroom silently as Scott and Stiles followed behind.

"I'm telling you Stiles something weird is going on with me!" Jackson's attention was caught.

"Common Scott do you expect me to believe you?" Stiles whispered back to Scott.

"YES! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME!" Scott's voice was raspy trying to shout and whisper at the same time.

Jackson walked faster away from them and Danny followed suit. Jackson opened his locker and put away the textbooks he wouldn't need for homework and slammed his locker shut. He then walked right out of the School. It was still pouring rain out. Danny ran to his car while Jackson just walked to his. He opened the back door and threw his bag in and then got into the drivers. He started his car and put his gears in reverse then backed out watching for cars go by. He had finally gotten out of the Parking Lot and on his way home. The Drive home felt long but relaxing for Jackson. Only Danny knew the truth as to why he was angry and Stiles and Scott. He pulled into his driveway and then as he reached his front door he got a call. '_Fuck… I forgot about Lydia….' _ He thought. He answered the phone knowing what he was going to get so he held the phone three inches from his ear but he still cringed to the angry bitchy voice he heard.

"JACKSON! YOU WERE SUPPOST TO WAIT FOR ME AND TAKE ME HOME! But oh well my new bestie Allison is going to take me home so bye!" she then hung up. He found it pointless for her to call and bitch when she already got a ride home but oh well. After about 20 minutes of doing homework there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it and there stood a tall tanned and spiky black haired gay man at his door.

"Hey Danny. Come in." he stepped out of the way and Danny stepped in with his school bag and a bag of clothes. Danny stepped out of his wet shoes and walked into his best friend's living room. They both sat down did homework and helped each other with geometry problems, literature and biology. They started together at about 4:35 pm and ended at 7: 33 pm. They both stretched and let out big sighs of relief.

"Fourth day of school and we already get hard ass homework." Danny laughed. Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Want something to eat? I can make something?" Jackson offered.

"Umm sure, why not! It's been a while since I've had your cooking." Danny smiled.

"If you hate my cooking just go ahead and say it." Jackson smirked.

"I don't hate it though. I actually enjoy it!" Danny walked by and leaned on Jackson's Shoulder

"Ha ha very funny! Now what do you want me to cook?" Jackson leaned on the counter top.

"mmmmm hmmm… how about some nice juicy hotdogs?" Danny leaned in front of Jackson placing his hands around Jackson on the counter top.

"Okay. Whatever you want Danny-boi. Now chill your boner!" Jackson stated as he squeezed Danny's Bulge.

"You're too much of a tease Jackson! It's been months since we've done anything!" Danny whined as Jackson walked into the garage and opened the freezer to grab a pack of frozen smoked hotdogs.

"So? I thought you had your fake ID? So don't you go to the club every Saturday night?" Jackson stated filling a bowl with hot water and placing the hot dogs in the bowl so they thaw out.

"That's different!" Danny said leaning against the counter.

"And how is Fucking or getting fucked by a guy and a club different from what we do? You get more out of them than from me." Jackson stated grabbing a roll of tin foil.

"Because! You are my Best friend! And you're straight!" he smiled at Jackson, while he cocked an eyebrow.

"Suuuuuuuuure. You just want a piece of this!" Jackson said grabbing his own butt.

"You tease too much you know that!" Danny said grabbing Jackson's hips. Jackson ignored Danny and unrolled a sheet of Tin foil and ripping it off.

"Good! I love to tease!" Jackson stated as he opened the oven bent over and placed the tin foil on the grate.

"And you're good at it too!" Danny stated licking his lips as Jackson bent over.

"Not tonight Danny. Sorry." He smirked and walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"You're mean." Danny pouted. "Leaving me with a huge hard problem that's really aching right now..."

"Fine…" Jackson Groaned. He was only doing this because he was in a good mood.

"Awesome!" Danny was getting really excited now

Danny relaxed as Jackson slowly undid his jeans and started rubbing him and kissing his neck. Squeezing Danny's member and stroking it slowly. Jackson then started nipping at his neck. Danny moaned at Jackson's handy work and Jackson smirked with satisfaction. he was going to have a lot of fun making Danny go nuts and beg.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: :D AND THAT IS IT! lol yesh i am mean for getting to a really sexy part and then stopping but detailed explanations will be in the next chapter ;D! hang in there guys and gals! haha so yes he and Danny have a Friends With Benefits going on here! :D i thought it'd add some spice to it. so due to the sudden sexual activity i shall now label this story as M!**

**REVIEWS WILL BE MOST ACCEPTED! :D**


End file.
